leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Birch/Games/Quotes/ORAS
'Intro' :"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of ! My name is . But everyone calls me the . And this…is what we call a " ." This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping one another out. And sometimes, we just like to have fun battling others like us! But as close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokémon. I do research to try to unravel those Pokémon mysteries. But that's enough about me!" :"What about you? Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" :*'Either choice:' "Will you give me your name, too?" :"So you're ?" :*'Yes :' "Ah… I see! You're THAT ! You're the one who's moving to Littleroot Town, where I live! Are you ready? Your very own adventure is now about to unfold! Be courageous and leap into the world of Pokémon where dreams, adventures, and friendships await! I expect we'll be meeting again soon. Come see me in my Pokémon Lab!" ' ' *First time :"H-help me!" :"Halloo! You over there! Please! Help me out! In my Bag! There are some Poké Balls! *If the player attempts to leave :"Wh-where are you going?! Don't leave me like this!" *If the player attempts to run from his fight against :"Y-you're not just going to leave me here, are you?!" *After the fight against :"Whew… I went into the tall grass to survey wild Pokémon when I was suddenly jumped! You saved my hide. Thanks a lot!" :"Oh? But you're Norman's / , ! I didn't even realize who you were at first. You've grown into quite the young / . This isn't the place for a chat, though. Come along to my lab." *First time after entering the Hall of Fame :"H-help me!" :"Oh! Why, if it isn't again! H-help a professor out! I've got some Poké Balls in my Bag there!" :"My, my! Good thing that Shroomish wasn't as fierce as it seemed! I sure do appreciate your trying to help me out, though. In fact... Why don't you keep that Pokémon? Yes, that one from the Johto region! Well, I hope to see you later. I somehow get the feeling that I will, if I stick around here!" *First time after completing the Delta Episode :"H-help me!" :"Oh! Why, if it isn't again! H-help a professor out! I've got some Poké Balls in my Bag there!" :"My goodness, I sure misread that situation, didn't I? I thought that Machoke from the Pokémon Postal Service was a wild Machoke! My, my, what a slipup... I sure do appreciate your trying to help me out, though. In fact... Why don't you keep that Pokémon? Yes, that one from the Unova region! Well, I hope to see you later. I somehow get the feeling that I will again, if I stick around here!" *After entering the Hall of Fame a second time :"H-help me!" :"Oh! Why, if it isn't yet again! H-help a professor out! I've got some Poké Balls in my bag there!" :"Oh my! I sure did misread that situation, now didn't I? I assumed it was a Pokémon chasing after me, but it was just my own wife! My, my, what a slipup… I sure do appreciate your trying to help me out, though. In fact… Why don't you keep that Pokémon? Yes, that one from the Sinnoh region! Well, I hope to see you later. Stop by the lab anytime. Always happy to see you!" 'Pokémon Lab' *First time :"So, ! I've heard so much about you from your father. But he said you don't have your own Pokémon yet. If that's true, that was quite the performance back there! Looks like you really are your father's / ! Oh, yes! To say thanks for rescuing me out there, how about I give you that Pokémon you used earlier? While you're at it, why not give a nickname to that ?" :*'Yes:' ''"Yup! That's the spirit! So what kind of name will you go with?" :*'No:' "Oh, so that's how you like to do things? Not even going to give it a nickname, are you? :"You know, if you work with your Pokémon and gain experience, I think you'll make a pretty excellent Trainer. My / , / , happens to be out on right now, surveying Pokémon for me. It might not be a bad idea for you to head out that way yourself. What do you think? :*'Yes:' "Great! I'm sure / 'll be happy to hear that, too. / can help teach you what it means to be a Trainer. Oh, yes! And if you're ever lost along the way, just use the on your PokéNav Plus! You can use use it to see how to get to , where / ought to be. And if you or your Pokémon get tired, get some rest back at your new house." :*'No :' "Oh, don't be that way! You should go meet my kid." *If talked to again :"Oh, yes! And if you're ever lost along the way, just use the on your PokéNav Plus! You can use use it to see how to get to , where / ought to be. And if you or your Pokémon get tired, get some rest back at your new house." *Second time :"So I hear you beat / on your first try. That's amazing! / 's been helping me with my research for a long time, so / has a pretty long history as a Trainer already. Mm-hmm! I think that settles it! , I ordered this Pokédex for my research, but I think you should take it. That Pokédex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokémon you meet or catch. My / / takes / with / everywhere / goes. Whenever / catches a rare Pokémon and records its data in the Pokédex, why, / comes to seek me out wherever I am in the field and show me! The Pokémon and people you will meet… And the great expanse of nature that lies before you! Experience them both while you fill in your Pokédex. I'd love it if your world seemed wider than ever! Though I'd love it even more if you came back from time to time to show me what progress you've made. …Arghhh! I'm getting the itch to get out and do fieldwork again!" *If talked to again :"The Pokémon and people you will meet… And the great expanse of nature that lies before you! Experience them both while you fill in your Pokédex. I'd love it if your world seemed wider than ever! Though I'd love it even more if you came back from time to time to show me what progress you've made. …Arghhh! I'm getting the itch to get out and do fieldwork again!" *Subsequent times *After capturing/defeating Groudon /Kyogre :"Welcome back, ! You must be tired after all your recent exploits. Brendan/May has been keeping me updated about all of your grand adventures around Hoenn. After hearing all that you've been up to, there is something I'd definitely like to share with you. The fact of the matter is that after you resolved that kerfuffle with the super ancient Pokémon, a number of Pokémon never before recorded in the Hoenn region began to appear all over! Those Pokémon are precisely the subject of my many long years of research… They are Pokémon which are thought to have resided in Hoenn thousands of years ago! We'll finally be able to meet Pokémon never before seen, the very Pokémon I've pursued all these years! I'm so excited I feel like I'm about to burst! So excited that I went right ahead and upgraded the Pokédex to be ready for all of them! Now, let me upgrade your Pokédex while you're here!" :"You'll now find the National Pokédex on your Pokédex's menu, so use it well! It is being suggested that Hoenn is now more hospitable to Pokémon after that incident in Sootopolis. However, that does not necessarily mean the environment has become any more hospitable to humanity. People, Pokémon, and nature… The balance between these three great ecosystems has shifted greatly. I can't wait for you to start exploring this new world! Exploration may help us learn how best to coexist with Pokémon from this time forward. I hope you will find your own answers to this great question, as you continue your journey with your Pokédex!" 'Pokédex evaluation' Note: Prof. Birch evaluates the Hoenn Pokédex based on seen Pokémon and the National Pokédex based on caught Pokémon. Event Pokémon count towards evaluation, unless noted otherwise. (After the player has at least made it to Petalburg City, Birch will evaluate the player's Pokédex on the PC or in his lab.) *Hoenn Pokédex :"Mm-hmm-hmm! It looks as though you've spotted different Pokémon here in Hoenn!" *National Pokédex :"You've caught a total of kinds of Pokémon! Fantastic! And of those Pokémon belong in the Hoenn Pokédex! *If talked to in the Lab :"Oh? Have you come to show me how your Pokédex is coming along?"'' :*Cancel ::"Your Pokédex must be jam-packed with all the memories of your journey… I hope you treasure it always!" 'Hoenn Pokédex' *11-29 Pokémon :"I think you'd benefit from a bit more fieldwork out in the tall grass!" *30-59 Pokémon :"It looks like you're getting the hang of things. But the adventure has barely begun!" *60-89 Pokémon :"Remember, when Pokémon appear in only one location, you've got no choice but to keep on searching." *90-119 Pokémon :"It's still got a lot of room to grow, but it's starting to look like a real Pokédex!" *120-139 Pokémon :"This is really looking good! Keep up this kind of pace!" *156-178 Pokémon :"Have you been using any fishing rods? There are plenty of Pokémon in the sea!" *182-208 Pokémon (missing at least one Pokémon excluding , , and ) :"Have you focused on evolving the Pokémon you have, as well as catching new ones?" *Showing him the completed Hoenn Pokédex for the first time :"Why, congratulations! You've seen all the Pokémon in the Hoenn Pokédex! You've been meeting new Pokémon at a good clip, haven't you?" :*'PC:' "I've got a little something for you, and I'd love it if you stopped by the lab!" :*'Lab:' "Here, take this as a little reward for all your hard work! If you're holding an Oval Charm, you'll have a better chance of finding an Egg at the Pokémon Day Care." *Showing him the completed Hoenn Pokédex again prior to receiving the Oval Charm :"What's this?! What a surprise! You've already completed your Hoenn Pokédex, have you? You've been meeting new Pokémon at a good clip, haven't you?" :*'PC:' "I've got a little something for you, and I'd love it if you stopped by the lab!" :*'Lab:' "Here, take this as a little reward for all your hard work! If you are holding an Oval Charm, you'll have a better chance of finding an egg at the Pokémon Day Care." *Showing him the completed Hoenn Pokédex again :"What's this?! What a surprise! You've already completed your Hoenn Pokédex, have you?" 'National Pokédex' *1-73 Pokémon :"Now that things are looking up for Hoenn, if you travel widely, you're sure to meet new Pokémon!" *80-91 Pokémon :"I get the feeling that this is on its way to being a fine Pokédex. Never fear!" *??-?? Pokémon :"To think you'd have caught this many Pokémon… You really do have a talent for this!" *224-249 Pokémon :"It's said that there are many possibilities lurking in the Evolution of Pokémon." *250-299 Pokémon :"Have you spent any time in the Safari Zone? From what I hear, it's the only place in Hoenn to catch certain Pokémon!" *300-348 Pokémon :"You've finally broken the big 3-0-0! This is a splendid Pokédex!" *350-359-?? Pokémon :"Oh, that reminds me… I believe there are some Pokémon that you can find using Rock Smash…" *??-?? Pokémon :"Maybe trading Pokémon with others will help you fill up some Pokédex entries." *473-478 Pokémon :"Did you know that there are some Pokémon that evolve when they feel friendly toward you?" *??-?? Pokémon :"Mega Evolution… Primal Reversion… And who knows what other forms of Evolution that may have become lost in the passage of time… Many evolutionary possibilities may have come and gone since Pokémon first appeared in our world…" *??-?? Pokémon :"Getting to meet the Pokémon who exist in the same brief span of time as you… When you think of it like that, filling in the Pokédex feels like something of a miracle!" *??-?? Pokémon :"One can learn about all the Pokémon in Hoenn by looking through your Pokédex!" *??-?? Pokémon :"The GTS is an effective tool for completing your Pokédex! Give it a try sometime!" *??-?? Pokémon :"I'd recommend trading some Pokémon with your friends." *??-?? Pokémon :"I must say, you wouldn't make a bad Pokémon Professor yourself." *??-?? Pokémon :"Look at this Pokédex! You're like a pro now!" *??-?? Pokémon :"Amazing! You're so close to becoming a master of Pokémon catching!" *??-699 Pokémon :"Almost 700… Just a little more! Keep going!" *700-720 Pokémon (missing at least one Pokémon excluding , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and ) :"How exciting! You've nearly completed the National Pokédex! I'm absolutely sure you can do it!" *705-721 Pokémon :"Congratulations to you! You've completed the Pokédex! Sniffle… I am overwhelmed. My decision to give you that Pokédex I'd ordered was wholly justified. This complete Pokédex is a testament to your hard work… And to the support of the many who helped you… And to the bonds you have built with your Pokémon! It is a unique treasure!" :*'PC:' "I've got a little something for you, and I'd love it if you stopped by the lab!" :*'Lab:' "You've been meeting new Pokémon at a good clip, haven't you? Here, take this as a little reward for all your hard work! Holding a Shiny Charm will improve your chances of finding a Shiny Pokémon!" *Showing a completed Pokédex again :"Supremely amazing! Congrats on completing the Pokédex!"